Ephemeral
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: /Olaf tak pernah menyangka bisa merasakan rasa sayang sebesar ini. Ia bahkan tak keberatan tak dicintai./Elsa menyayangi Olaf lebih dari siapapun./Karena dialah, satu - satunya alasan mengapa ia percaya kekuatannya -bisa juga membuat sesuatu sebahagia itu./OlafHuman! MotherandSon relationship/DLDR


Olaf tidak pernah berpikir akan merasakan cinta sebegitu besar.

Baginya, kebahagian adalah bisa merasakan pelukan – pelukan hangat yang diberikan padanya. Terutama pelukan erat dari –Mom _nya;_ Elsa. 

Itu saja.

 _Tapi-_

Pasti ada tapinya. Sebanyak apa pun usaha Olaf untuk menghilangkan 'kan _ketapian – tapian itu_. Ia tidak _bisa._

Dan _tapi_ itu berisi akan perasaannya.

Perasaan terasingkan di dunia penuh manusia ini. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang _snowman_ seorang _diri._

Oh ayolah!

Siapa yang tidak akan merasakan terasingkan, _saat dirimu sendiri_ yang memiliki tubuh salju dan tangan dari ranting dengan jari satu ataupun dua. Saat salah satu anggota tubuh kau terpisah, kau hanya bisa _meminta tolong_ orang lain mengambilkan _pantat_ atau membawa kepalamu menuju _anggota badan lainnya_. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa terasingkan dengan _perbedaan itu_?

Dan _lagi,_

Sangat menyiksa bagi Olaf yang merupakan _orang – orangan salju_ ( _terbuat dari bongkahan salju yang dingin dan lembut)._ Untuk mencintai _kehangatan._

Daftar tempat favorit Olaf saja, berisi – _pantai_ di urutan 3 besar _._

Pantai _notabene_ berisi – _panas dan air._ Panas terik matahari yang mencium kulit dengan hangat dan ombak _air laut_ yang saling berkejar – kerjaran antar satu sama lain.

Dan dua hal itu bukanlah hal yang _bersahabat_ bagi Olaf. Sebesar apapun keinginan Olaf untuk _bersahabat_ dengan kedua hal tersebut. 

_Sangat menyebalkan._

Dan Elsa _tahu_ itu.

Elsa yang manusia saja, tahu bagaimana rasa penderitaan Olaf.

Elsa – _selaku pencipta dan seorang ibu bagi Olaf,_ iatahu sekali bagaimana rasanya penderitaan memiliki rasa _terasingkan._

Dan ia merasa bersalah telah menciptakan Olaf, hanya untuk _menikmati penderitaan_ yang samadengan _nya._

Olaf _menyanggah_ pernyataan tersebut.

Baginya untuk bisa _hidup,_ merupakan _anugrah besar_.

Dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Elsa menghela napasnya. Terkadang ia mengagumi _orangan salju_ ini. Dengan tubuh saljunya yang kecil, ia memiliki kebijaksanaan yan tak terduga.

.

2 tahun setelah insiden salju ditengah musim panas berakhir, Elsa berencana menemui keluarga ibunya di Corona. Ia tertarik dengan kisah Tuan Putri Corona yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama _unik_ dengannya.

Ia mengajak Anna dan Olaf. Yang di sambut hangat oleh Olaf. Sejak awal ia sangat tertarik menemui orang – orang baru. Bahkan ia sudah mengenal seisi Arendelle. Setiap orang di Arendelle beserta _namanya._ Walau terkadang terbalik nama - namanya – _tetap saja itu keren_ ( _karena Elsa saja tak bisa melakukannya_ ) _._

Sayangnya, Kristoff tidak bisa datang. Ia harus mengurusi bisnis balok esnya yang meningkat pembelinya sejak musim panas berlangsung. Dan itu membuat Anna sedih. Ini akan menjadi kali pertamanya ia jauh dari _tunangannya._ Selama _3 bulan_ tepatnya. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin memaksa Kristoff jauh dari balok – balok es _nya._ Suatu hal yang sudah menjadi bagian hidup Kristoff selama ini. Lagi pula Arendella membutuhkan pengawasan. Dan sepertinya Kristoff sudah berpengalaman dalam melakukan itu.

Dan perjalan menuju Corona berlangsung.

Karena waktu yang mereka habiskan di atas kapal cukup lama, mereka punya waktu senggang yang banyak. Biasanya Elsa dan Anna akan menikmati udara di dek kapal.

Dengan Olaf yang mengusulkan ide Elsa mengajarkannya untuk menulis dan membaca, Elsa dan Olaf lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang tidur. Dan dengan mengejutkan, kemampuan Olaf dalam belajar membaca sangat lah bagus. Membuat Elsa gampang mengajarinya. Tapi itu hanya _membaca._ Untuk _menulis_ , Olaf mengalami kesulitan. Dengan jarinya hanya berjumlah _dua_ atau _tiga_ , _menulis_ bukanlah kegiatan yang mudah.

Elsa _sekali_ lagi sadar akan hal itu.

Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, saat melihat Olaf berusaha menulis di atas kertas dengan jari – jari rantingnya.

Saking terlalu seringnya Elsa merasa kasihan dan khawatir tentang Olaf. Ia sampai tidak sadar perjalanan mereka menuju Corona tinggal sedikit lagi. Jika saja salah satu pelayan tidak memberinya informasi mereka akan berlabuh dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga jam, Elsa pasti akan malu sekali bertamu di kerajaan sepupunya mengenakan _piyama._

.

Rapunzel namanya.

Anak perempuan adik ibunya.

Seorang Tuan Putri, yang entah mengapa _sangat_ mirip dengan Anna.

Tidak secara _penampilan._

Tapi _sifat_ mereka.

Sama – sama dua orang yang tak bisa berhenti mengoceh, sampai ada yang mengingatkan.

Dan Elsa tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mereka mengobrol dengan satu sama lain.

 _Well,_ mengunjungi anggota keluarga yang lain tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Mereka tak bisa berhenti berbagi cerita saat makan malam. Elsa mendapat informasi, bahwa Rapunzel menikahi Eugene yang dulunya hanya seorang pencuri. Itu bisa dilihat dari sikapnya yang sedikit mirip dengan Kristoff. Sama – sama tak nyaman dengan acara formal dan segala hal berhubungan dengan kata _formal._ Mereka tak bisa disalahkan, karena mereka dibesarkan di tempat yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Dan untuk Olaf, ia sangat disambut para warga Corona. Walaupun masih ada saja yang tak percaya dengan keberadaannya. Tetap saja, mereka senang. Tak seorang pun bisa menahan rasa senang saat seorang _snowman_ membalas sapaanmu, 'kan?

Elsa membolehkan Olaf berkeliling Corona asalkan ia tak menyebrangi jembatan tanpa izin darinya. Dan Olaf langsung pergi setelah mendengar persyaratan Elsa. Sang Ratu Arendelle hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah menyadari rasa bahagia Olaf yang tak tertutupi itu.

.

Pada hari ke sekian mereka berlibur di Corona. Rapunzel mengajaknya menuju menara di mana ia dikurung. Untuk sebuah menara yang juga _penjara._ Tempat ini memiliki pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Sekalipun sedikit tersembunyi.

Karena Anna dan Olaf yang saat itu ikut, mereka lebih tertarik memasuki hutan dan berpetualang. Elsa berkata ia akan menunggu di menara, dan meminta Rapunzel beserta Eugene menjaga mereka.

Hingga langit berubah menjadi gelap, dan itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

Olaf tidak boleh menyentuh _air_.

Dan hujan berpasangan dengan _air._

Elsa turun dari menara itu dan berdoa mereka untuk cepat kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat.

Bagaikan kilat menyambar.

Terjadi dan hilang dalam satu hentakan.

Kemudian sebuah _teriakan_.

Mata Elsa melebar. Ia tahu persis yang ada di sana. Berteriak kesakitan menerima sambaram cahaya tanpa suara itu.

 _Olaf._

Bisik Elsa seraya berlari mencari sumber cahaya.

Tidak ini tidak boeh terjadi. _Snowmannya_ akan baik – baik saja.

Elsa mendaki bukit itu. Mengabaikan suara petir yang menggelegar bersamaan dengan angin dan butir – butir air hujan yang berjatuhan. Ia berlari dengan kencang melewati jalan setapak yang becek terkena hujan.

Dan kemudian ia berhenti. Menikmati pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya. Semak belukar yang sepertinya tadi berada di sini, telah hangus. Pohon – pohon pinus muda bertumbangan. Dengan daun – daun yang juga hangus. Elsa mendengar suara tangis. Itu bukan Olaf. Suara ini merintih menahan rasa sakit. Elsa mendekati asal suara itu. Walau cukup sulit mengingat hujan telah turun deras.

Anak kecil.

Seorang anak kecil. Dengan luka dan hangus di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat berantakan dan kotor bercampur tanah. Dan juga, anak ini tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun.

Elsa bergegas membuka jubahnya. Menyelimuti anak itu dan membersihkan lumpur yang menempel padanya. Usia anak ini mungkin saja tak lebih dari lima. Elsa mengangkat alisnya. Rapunzel bilang tempat ini cukup jauh dari pemukiman. Bahkan gubuk sebuah keluarga terdekat dari sini, masih cukup jauh untuk seorang anak berjalan sendiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia ingat persis, yang berteriak kesakitan tadi itu Olaf. Tapi ia tidak menemukan tanda apapun keberadaan _snowman_ satu itu.

"- _mom?_ "bisik anak itu seraya mencoba membuka matanya yang terdapat ruam merah. Ia memegang erat lengan Elsa. Seakan takut dilepas. Elsa semakin bingung. Ia tidak pernah bertemu anak ini. Tahu saja tidak. Tapi mengapa anak ini mengenalnya sebagai –mom _nya_?

"- _mom_?, sakit-"rintih anak itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Elsa. Elsa mulai berpikir untuk menyelamatkan anak ini dulu, sebelum menanyakan siapa dirinya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh anak pirang itu. Bocah laki – laki ini jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan perkiraan Elsa. Ia berjalan menjauhi bekas sambaran petir itu. Dan mencari tempat berteduh.

Tak lama Eugene datang dengan kudanya. Ia bergegas turun dan menemui Elsa. "Kau baik – baik saja?"Elsa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari pangeran Corona itu. Eugene menunduk 'kan kepalanya dan melihat anak laki – laki dalam gendongan Elsa. "Siapa ini?"tanya Eugene lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu,"jujur Elsa. "Mungkin ia tersambar kilat tadi. Karena itu aku menolongnya. Dan ia _sangat_ butuh pertolongan. _Secepatnya._ "Eugene mengangguk mendengar penuturan Elsa. Ia menaiki kudanya dan meraih anak laki – laki itu. Kemudian membantu Elsa menaiki belakang kuda. Dan dalam sekejap mereka bergegas menuju istana.


End file.
